Dirty Secrets
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Eles podiam viver calmamente aquele casamento. Mas a sombra de um velho assassinato vem a tona, e Riza se ve obrigada a lutar novamente com seu passado escondido. ROYAI.
1. Viagem

_**Dirty Secrets**_

_Todos possuem segredos. Roy e Riza também. Talvez permanecesse sendo um por mais tempo, se não fosse um pequeno deslize... Royai._

**Cap I**

Uma garota de longos cabelos negros andava pelo quartel, até entrar numa sala com uma placa acima escrita 'Coronel Mustang'.

- Jean?

- Hm? - o loiro resmungou, virando-se para ver quem o chamava. – Alessa?! O que tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu precisava entregar umas coisas pro avô da minha irmã. Da minha meio-irmã.

- Ah...

Ela sorriu, mostrando um molho de chaves. – Quer ir pra Dreamscape?

- Dreamscape?

- A ilha da minha família. Minha irmã tá lá com o marido e com os filhos e convidou a gente. Quer ir?

- Eu prometi passar as férias com os rapazes na Central, Lessy.

- Eles também podem ir. Tem espaço.

Breda suspirou, sendo acompanhado por Falman. – Bem que eu queria, mas eu e Falman temos que cuidar dos nossos sobrinhos.

- Quantos anos eles tem?

- 13 e 14.

- Minha irmã tem duas filhas, uma de 14 e outra de 11. E tem o mais velho, de 16, mas ele vai estar com a namorada.

- Não tem mesmo problema, Lessy? – Jean parecia preocupado, afinal, não conhecia a irmã da namorada. – Digo, sua irmã não vai ficar brava?

- Não. Ela é calma até demais, viu?

Ele levantou-se, beijando a mulher. – Então, amanhã de manhã na estação, ou hoje de noite?

- Hoje de noite é melhor.

* * *

Eram exatamente 11h da noite quando desembarcaram do trem, na cidade de Autlander. Agora, era pegar uma lancha, e chegar até a ilha. Não que houvesse muita gente para atravessar, afinal era uma ilha particular.

Alessa suspirou. – Mais uma hora e estamos em casa.

Breda olhou o relógio. Passava um pouco das 11h30 quando desceram do barco. E como a morena dissera fora exatamente meia hora para chegar à casa.

Alessa parou em frente à porta e começou a buscar as chaves em seu bolso, falhando miseravelmente. Tocou a campainha, murmurando um "droga" praticamente inaudível.

- O que foi, Lessy?

- As chaves ficaram dentro da bolsa, Jean.

- Tem alguém acordado?

- Provavelmente, a única que está dormindo é a Dominique, a filha do meio. De resto...

Ela não concluiu a frase. Uma garota de longos cabelos dourados e olhos negros abriu a porta, gritando. – TIA ALESSA!

- Jailin! Como você tá, minha linda?

- Ótima, tia.

- Ali, esse é meu namorado. – disse, apontando para Jean.

A menina sorriu. – Jean Havoc, né?

- Como sabe meu nome?! – o louro pareceu assustado.

- Você trabalha pro meu pai. – sorriu, dando espaço. – Entrem, eles tão na sala.

A loirinha caminhou até a sala, sendo seguida por cinco homens atônitos, dois garotos que não estavam entendendo nada, e Alessa.

- Theo? Ely? – chamou um casal, que estava deitado no sofá.

- Sim, AJ? – a menina respondeu, e os outros puderam reconhecer a voz como sendo de Elysia Hughes.

- Viu meus pais?

- Hmm... Eu não, mas espera. – disse, e virou-se para chacoalhar o namorado. – Theo. Theo, acorda. Sua irmã.

Ele resmungou. – O que é monstro?

- Mostro o caramba, irmão idiota!

- O que você quer Alice Jammie?!

- O pai e a mãe. Cadê eles?

Theo revirou os olhos, sentando-se no sofá. – Na cozinha, acho. Por quê?

- Já viu quem tá aqui?

- Não. Quem?

Alice apenas sorriu e saiu da sala, indo em direção a cozinha. O irmão se levantou e foi atrás, para ver quem estava ali, e Elysia foi com ele.

- Tia Less! – Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bom, Theo? Ah, Ely, você também está aqui! Seu pai te deixou vir, eh?!

Elysia sorriu. – Na verdade, tia, ele não gostou muito da idéia. Mas como o padrinho e a madrinha disseram que também vinham, ele concordou.

- Aposto que foi difícil convencer ele.

Theo riu. – Vir pra cá? Nem tanto. Difícil foi convencer ele de deixar a Elie namorar comigo. – ele pausou pra olhar pra tia e os outros. – Aposto que estão cansados. A mãe e o pai estão ali nos fundos. Deixem as malas ai e podem ir lá.

O grupo deixou as coisas no hall, e Theo voltou a se deitar com Elysia no sofá, voltando a ver o filme – ou não. Alessa guiou os rapazes até uma porta, um pouco pro lado direito do sofá em que o casal estava, e foram para os fundos da casa, onde tinha uma piscina, uma churrasqueira e várias mesas e cadeiras.

Eles caminharam um pouco, em direção a piscina e Alessa soltou um pigarro, de repente.

- O que foi Lessy? – ouviu Jean lhe perguntar, mas ignorou.

- Por que eu não imaginei que ia encontrar você fazendo isso, Riza?!

A mulher, que estava sentada no colo de um homem, o qual os rapazes identificaram como sendo Roy Mustang, engoliu em seco. – ALESSA!

- Boa noite pra você também, Riz.

A outra sorriu sem graça, levantando-se. – Pensei que fosse chegar só amanhã de manhã e... – Parou, ao ver que a morena não estava só. – Oh-oh!

- Que foi?

- Ah, pensei que só ia vir você e seu namorado.

- Hmm, são amigos dele. Trabalham com...

- Com ele, eu sei. E comigo.

- Como é?! – Alessa gritou, e virou-se para o namorado. – Jean, pensei que trabalhasse pro Mustang.

O loiro estranhou a pergunta. – E trabalho, por quê?

Ela o ignorou, virando-se para Riza. – Você trabalha pro Roy?

A loira revirou os olhos. – Eu já sei onde isso vai dar... – E seguiu para dentro da casa.

- Riza, você... – Alessa pareceu se lembrar de algo. – Ah, esquece. Melhor não saber.

Hawkeye sorriu e deu a mão para Roy, que estava parado ao lado dela. – Vou mostrar os quartos de vocês, tá?

- Tá.

E depois, a loura se virou para Roy. – Faz a AJ ir dormir pra mim, por favor? – Disse, depositando um beijo nos lábios do moreno.

Ele sorriu. – O que quiser, Rizzie.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Espero que gostem. Sei que não devia estar escrevendo mais nada, mas é que esse projeto tá na minha cabeça faz TEMPO e tá me atrapalhando pra escrever outras.

**-- Capitulo dedicado a Riizinha -- **


	2. Visita

_**Dirty Secrets**_

**Cap II**

- Você é uma mala! – Riza gritava com a irmã. – Qual é? Podia muito bem ter me avisado!

- Malz, Riza, mas eu não fazia idéia que você trabalha com meu namorado!

- Tá, tá... Vamos pra lá com eles, vai...

A loura entrou com a irmã na casa, e encontraram a todos lá. Todos, menos três pessoas: AJ, Nathan e Scott – os sobrinhos de Breda e Falman, respectivamente.

- Roy?

- Sim, Riiz?

- Cade a AJ?

- Não sei. –olha pros rapazes- Mais alguém não tá aqui?

- Hm... – Breda pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes. – Nathan e Scott.

- Pronto. – uma voz melodiosa falou. Reconheceram como sendo de Dominique, a filha do meio. – Achou ela.

- Nikki! – Roy reclamou. – Ela é sua irmã!

- Não impede ela de ser vagabunda.

Riza apenas revirou os olhos. Aquilo já era uma cena comum. Dominique sempre chamara a irmã mais nova assim. Logo Alice ia descer e falar que estavam conversando – quando, na verdade, faziam bem mais do que isso.

Todavia, não podia culpá-la. Já havia sido uma garota terrível antes... E prometera a si mesma nunca mais tocar nesse assunto.

Voltando a AJ, ela tinha apenas 11 anos, mas era incontrolável – Riza sabia, elas eram parecidas demais. Era capitã das lideres de torcida, a _cheer captain_, como era chamada. Ela, Libby Hughes – irmã mais nova de Elysia – e Helenn Jakobs – sobrinha de Maria Ross – eram grandes amigas, e estavam juntas no time. Assim como era com Riza.

Ela tinha Gracia Hitch – agora Hughes –, Maria Ross e... Cassidy Thoms sempre ao seu lado. Mas para ela, aquele assunto tinha virado tabu. Nunca contara a Roy que fora cheerleader.

- Okay, okay. Já deu de discussão. Roy, Nikki, vocês estão me dando dor de cabeça. – a loura suspirou. – Alguém viu o Theo e a Ely?

Havoc chamou a atenção da cunhada. – Eu vi os dois lá fora.

Riza sorriu. – Okay, trupe. Eu to a fim de almoçar fora, então peguem suas coisas que eu vou chamar o casal vinte ali.

Os rapazes se assustaram um pouco com o jeito dela de falar. Não parecia a tenente Hawkeye com que estavam acostumados. Roy dissera que ela era assim fora do quartel, então preferiram ignorar o comportamento – para eles – estranho.

A loura saiu caminhando na frente, de mãos atadas com Roy. Foram até o trapiche, pois precisariam sair da ilha se quisessem um restaurante, visto que aquela era uma ilha particular.

Ainda, de mãos dadas com o marido, Riza levou todos até uma cantina, onde ela e Alessa costumavam almoçar quando saiam as duas com o pai.

Entraram e se sentaram numa mesa no terraço.

Enquanto esperavam o pedido, a loura – alheia a conversa – olhava o mar. Desviou olhar as pessoas na rua, e viu uma mulher de cabelo castanho e pele clara, ao lado de um homem ruivo, com pele ainda mais clara. Ambos conversavam com um homem na rua – um policial.

Riza sabia que aquela mulher era uma detetive, que trabalhava com casos antigos e sem solução. Não sabia nomes. Deu de ombros, a presença deles ali não iria mudar nada para si.

Enfim, os pedidos chegaram, e logo a loura se integrou a conversa, esquecendo completamente da mulher.

-

-

Jean e Alessa estavam deitados em um sofá, Roy e Riza em outro, Breda ficara com o terceiro – e ultimo – para si, e o resto dos rapazes estava espalhado no chão. Dominique havia ido dormir; AJ, Nathan e Scott haviam dito os mesmo, mas sabe-se lá a verdade; e Theo e Ely estavam no quarto também.

Roy nunca podia se impedir de rir com aquilo. Se Maes soubesse o que a filha faz... Suspirou e preferiu deixar o assunto de lado. Tentava se concentrar no filme – o qual não lembrava sequer o titulo – mas com a esposa deitada a sua frente era difícil.

Desistiu da televisão, e voltou sua atenção para o pescoço da loura, distribuindo beijos na pele branca.

- Roy... – ela resmungou – Eu quero ver o filme. Depois a gente conversa, okay?

Ele revirou os olhos. – Certeza que não quer subir comigo? – Sua resposta foi um olhar atravessado da esposa.

Assim que terminaram de ver o filme, a campainha tocou, e Alessa foi atender.

- Sim?

- Com licença, essa é a casa de Riza Hawkeye?

- Sim. Entre. – disse, dando espaço para a moça passar. – RIZAA, VISITA! – gritou, sumindo por entre as paredes.

A loura apareceu pelo mesmo lugar pro onde a irmã tinha ido, junto do esposo. Engoliu em seco, quando viu quem estava parada a sua porta.

- Riza Hawkeye? – a mulher disse.

- Riza Mustang, na verdade. E você é...?

- Detetives Carrie Sweett e Klaus Gibbs. – disse, apontando para si e para o homem atrás de si. – Somos da casos arquivados.

Riza reconheceu-os como o casal que vira do terraço do restaurante. – E o que fazem aqui?

- Precisamos lhe fazer umas perguntas – ele disse – sobre o assassinato de Cheryl Thoms.

**N/A: **Tá, tá, eu devia estar atualizando outra coisa. Mas precisava postar isso. Bom, esse capítulo ainda tá confuso, mas aos poucos tudo vai se revelando – ou não. Ah, só continuem lendo, okay? E desculpem-me por ser curto demais!


End file.
